Being eaten or not eaten
by kyona-saye
Summary: Intégrer les bataillons d'exploration, c'est risqué. Et ce n'est pas Connie qui vous dira le contraire. Encore moins Sasha. Enfin bon, heureusement qu'Eren est là. "Tch. Abruti de gamin." Pour une fois, Mikasa est d'accord. OS


« Aaaaaaaah ! Noooooon ! Lâche moi saloperie !

Connie ! »

Sasha était glacée d'effroi. Le filin de son harnais venait de s'emmêler dans les branches de l'arbre qu'un titan venait d'abattre juste au dessus de sa tête et son meilleur ami l'avait poussée hors de la trajectoire de la main du monstre, lui évitant ainsi un sort funeste, mais se retrouvant piégé à sa place. La jeune fille s'élança précipitamment dans le vide mais son équipement la retint. Elle leva sa main devant elle comme si elle était encore capable de rattraper Connie qui suffoquait dans la main immonde. Les larmes glissaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle en ai conscience. Le monstre leva la main avec une lenteur désespérante, plaçant son poing retenant son captif au dessus de sa bouche qu'il ouvrit lentement, dévoilant d'odieuses dents d'apparence humaines, comme pour profiter du moment. Sasha en eut la nausée.

« Non... Connie... Connie va... Connie ! CONNIE ! »

Le jeune garçon disparu simplement dans l'antre monstrueux. Sasha tomba à genoux sur sa branche. _Ce n'_ _é_ _tait pas possible. Pas possible. Pas Connie. Non non non non... Non pas lui..._ C'était tout ce à quoi elle parvenait à penser. Et les larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Ce qui se passa ensuite lui parut autant surréaliste que miraculeux. Un éclat vert et brun fondit directement du ciel au dessus du titan avant de disparaître à la suite de Connie juste avant le funèbre claquement des mâchoires de la créature. Sa cape verte resta coincée entre les dents, offrant une image morbide et tellement tragique. Sasha resta interdite. Qu'était-ce que ? Qui ? Pourquoi avait-il ?...

« Eren !

L'abruti. Il n'écoutera donc jamais cet idiot. »

Connaître l'identité du suicidaire affligea plus encore Sasha.

« Mikasa ! hurla t-elle à son amie. Mikasa... »

Sa voix mourut avant de se transformer en sanglots déchirants. La brune remarqua sa camarade et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement avant qu'elle ne se rue dans sa direction, trancha la nuque de deux titans qui s'étaient mis sur son chemin. Sasha ne parvenait qu'à distinguer sa silhouette, aveuglée par les larmes, ayant complètement oublié qu'ils étaient cernés. L'asiatique la libéra mais leur caporal-chef qui l'accompagnait n'avait d'yeux que pour le titan qui commençait à tourner son attention vers eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou... Magne-toi abruti de gamin. »

Comme si ses mots avaient été entendus, une lame surgit brutalement de l'estomac du titan qui s'immobilisa. Livaï n'en attendit pas plus. Se ruant sur le ventre protubérant, il planta la sienne en parallèle et les deux armes découpèrent un interstice grossier qui commença aussitôt à fumer. Le caporal saisit la main qui en surgit et tira de toutes ses forces alors que Mikasa achevait le géant d'une savante découpe dans la nuque. Levi extirpa Eren de l'antre horrifique et Sasha eut un coup au cœur en reconnaissant la forme inconsciente que l'adolescent maintenait contre lui. Eren et leur supérieur s'envolèrent aussitôt pour se mettre à l'abri en hauteur. La jeune fille s'appuya sur Mikasa revenue auprès d'elle. Les deux filles rejoignirent le trio atypique et Sasha se jeta sur Connie.

« Connie ! Connie ! »

Livaï haussa les sourcils mais elle n'était pas sa priorité.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

Eren eut le bon goût d'avoir l'air penaud face au regard d'un gris acier incendiaire.

« Je sais pas. Une impulsion. »

Mikasa ne se priva pas pour lui donner un coup à l'arrière du crâne. Il lui avait foutu une frousse de tous les diables cet abruti. Le savoir bouffé une fois lui avait suffit. Sasha continuait à secouer son ami inconscient, imperméable à la dispute infantile qui soulageait légèrement l'atmosphère.

« Réveille-toi ! vociférait-elle à Connie, toujours dans les vapes et dégoulinant d'une substance rougeâtre écœurante. Livaï grimaça de dégout et examina sommairement l'inconscient. Il ôta sa cape déchirée à Connie pour la réarranger de façon à ce qu'il soit enveloppé à l'intérieur.

« Il ira bien, déclara t-il. Une peur bleue et quelques brûlures mais c'est tout. Enfin, si on parvient à rentrer sans se faire bouffer. »

Eren lui lança un regard significatif empreint d'une gratitude empreinte d'ironie pour cette précision mais se garda du moindre commentaire. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à une bonne raclée plus tard et faisait profil bas mais la satisfaction de savoir Connie en vie grâce à son acte irréfléchi ne le rendait pas si appréhensif que ça. L'engueulade serait juste pour la forme. Mikasa, elle, ne se gêna pas. Alors que les deux se disputaient et que Livaï soupirait de lassitude, Sasha attira son meilleur ami contre elle. Il s'en était fallut de peu mais pour cette fois ils allaient bien.

* * *

Hello tous!

J'ai écrit ce court texte il y a quelques années lorsque j'étais encore au lycée, à mes débuts sur fanfiction et autant dire que...la mécanique des fics n'était pas bien intégrée. J'ai donc repris ce texte et l'ai perfectionné tout en gardant mon style d'époque. Pas simple. Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu!


End file.
